Love and Hate
by dvldiva
Summary: Can Warren let go of the past? Or will he let the past ruin the future? W/W, Boy/Boy Love. Don't like it don't read! COMPLETE!
1. prologue

**O.K. this is my first fanfic **

**Disclaimer:Disney owns the movie and the characters.I just like to twist them to fit my imagination!Takes place a year after the movie**

* * *

--

_Character stats_

_Name: Warren Peace_

_Age: 17_

_Power: pyrokenetic_

_Name: Will Stronghold_

_Age: 15_

_Power: super strength,invulnerable,able to fly_

* * *

Past

_The door was slammed open, the wood creaking and splintering under the force. "Baron Battle you are under arrest!" shouted a police officer. A woman screamed and cried, telling them that they had the wrong man, but there was no conviction in her voice. She knew well what her husband was guilty of , knew also that this was a long time in coming._

_"So they sent the famous Commander and Jetstream to bring me in, did they?" sneered Battle. "I volunteered to do this Ray, we were friends once, and I wanted to make sure there was as little problems as possible for Warren and Anna," replied the Commander, not backing down from the venom he heard in Baron Battle's voice._

_"Fuck you!" Battle screamed "You just want another capture under your belt! Always so high and mighty, you thought civilians and sidekicks were beneath you!" Baron Battle began to heat up, and burst into flames, when the Commander rushed foreword and slapped a power-neutralizer collar around his neck. The flames died instantly and Battle was the handcuffed and led out to a waiting patrol car._

_The Commander then began to survey his surroundings. The front door was off it's hinges, and there was char marks on the carpet. Jetstream, during the commotion, had rushed to Anna's side to try and calm her down. He began to walk foreward, when a faint noise caught his ears_

_He looked around to find the source and saw nothing at first. Looking more carefully, in the farthest corner of the living room, huddled in a ball in the dark, with tears streaming down his face, was Baron Battle's young son. There was no doubt in the Commanders mind, this boy had seen everything._

Present

--

Warren Peace jolted awake, sweating profusely and breathing hard. He had that nightmare again. The dream that made him remember everyting he wanted to forget.

Trying to calm down and wipe his mind of the dream he just had, Warren threw of his covers and went to get dressed.

He knew that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep this night.

* * *

**I may have screwed up on the punctuation, if so let me know.**

**Please RxR**

--


	2. chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the clothes on my back and the shoes in my closet.**

* * *

Chapter 1

--

"Will are you listening to me?! Will pay attention!" Warren heard the shrieks as he exit's the bus. _'Sounds like Romeo and Juliet are at it again,_' he thought. He looked towards the front of the school, and sure enough he saw them. Layla's face was flushed with anger, vines with thorns sprouting and surging behind her in an outward display of temper.

Will was standing there in front of her, his fists clinched ,staring at the ground as if he wished it would open up and swallow him whole. Magenta, Ethan, and Zach were standing well away from the arguing couple. Well really it was just Layla as Will had yet to say something, so the other three mixing with the other students who were gathering to see what the commotion was all about.

"What are you talking about Layla? I am paying attention," Will returned weakly. "I said I was sorry for not taking you to the party, but my parents planned a family night. I told you that before we even knew about the party!"

This was becoming a familiar sight to Warren. Will and Layla had started dating last year after the defeat of Royal Pain. They seemed like the perfect couple, always together, holding hands, kissing, or just talking, but lately Warren had noticed that Layla was becoming more and more aggressive and verbally abusive towards Will. Will for his part took the abuse, afraid to lose his temper and possibly hurt her with his super strength.

"Well, I thought you could get out of the whole family night thing!" Layla sneered, venow dripping from every word. "Do you have any idea how humiliating it was to show up without a date?" The vine behind her began writhing and reaching towards Will as her temper rose.

Warren looked to Magenta, Ethan, and Zach, and saw that they were staying back, not sure what to do."You didn't have to go to the party Layla," Will replied quietly, tears shinning in his eyes" you could have stayed home or gone to the movies."

Warren couldn't believe his eyes. Stronghold was acting like a kicked puppy; this was a sight he wasn't accustomed to. Will was always happy, chattering away about some none-sense or another with a stupid grin on his face. This Will looked worn out and beaten down, and that upset Warren more than anything else. His best friend was was unhappy, and Warren was just beginning to realize how much. But it did not suprise him that he hadn't noticed sooner.

After Royal Pain was defeated, Warren and Will had started spending time together. Not by Warren's choice, but Will always seemed to be there,inserting himself into Warren's life, wheather Warren liked it or not. He had gotten used to Will being there at lunch, trying to get him to talk, before school, waiting to see if Warren had finished his homework. After school if Warren had detention, Will would be waiting to fly him home. He even dropped by the Paper Lantern every now and then, just to keep Warren company on his breaks.

Oddly enough for a loner, Warren had found Will's continued presence comforting, and even a little familiar, though he didn't know why.Then Warren had begun noticing things about Will, things that were more earthy than friendly. Like the way the younger boys eyes would light up and sparkle when he was excited, or how after eating Will would alway stand and stretch, arms over his head, back arched, and his shirt riding up just enough to get a peak at defined abs and lean hips.

Warren knew it was becoming a major problem when one day after gym, he spotted Will dressing in the locker room and felt himself getting hard. He had ended up going straight to his room after school, and spent half the night with his finger curled around his erection, fatasizing about Will naked and beneath him, clawing at his back moaning and screaming in pleasure as Warren fucked him hard and fast. After that Warren had begun distancing himself from Stronghold. Warren didn't have a problem being attracted to another guy, no he had figured out awhile ago he was bi, and had had his share of sexual partners, both male and female.

No, being attracted to will didn't scare Warren, it was the fact that he was falling in love with Will that terrified him. Attraction he could handle, but love was a whole other realm for him, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. Beside he was pretty sure Will was straight, and even if he wasn't, he was happily in love with Layla, or so he though.

A loud cracking sound, followed by gasps from the onlookers, pulled Warren from his thoughts and back to the situation at hand. Warren glanced over at Will and Layla again and was stunned by what he saw. The thorny vines behind Layla were now trying to surround her and Will both, while Magenta, Zach and Ethan had rushed forward to see if Will was alright. Ethan had turned into a pile of goo at their feet, lending his support the only way he knew how,and Will was holding the side of his face where Layla had slapped him.

"YOU'RE A SELFISH BASTARD WILL STRONGHOD!!"Layla screamed, then raised her hand to slap him again. Warren had seen and heard enough. He pushed his way past the onlookers and stepped up next to Will. "Backoff hippie" Warren growled, pushing Layla back with enough force that she landed on her ass, a shocked expression on her face and the thorny vines withdrawing.

--

**sorry this took so long ! I had intended to get it up last night but when I read it I was unhappy with it so I had to rewrite it 3 different times!anyway i know this doesn't make much sense with the prologue but believe me it will.**

**RxR please!:D**


	3. chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Again Disney owns the rights and the characters I just enjoy picturing them naked.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Shock held Will immobile as Layla laid on the ground in an ungraceful heap. Behind him were Magenta and Zach, asking repeatedly if he was o.k. At his feet was Ethan , startin to reform into a teenager again, and by his side stood Warren. If looks alone could, kill Layla would have been dead. "S-stay out of this Warren, it doesn't concern you, "Layla replied with a false calm, trying to get back to her feet again.

"Doesn't concern me hippie? You just slapped my best friend, and then tried to impale him with vines. How doesn't that concern me?" Warren said, with very little emotion in his voice, but if the fire and brimstone in his eyes was any indication, Warren was pissed. This suprised Will. Not the declaration of friendship, but that Warren was intervening at all. It was no secret that Will and Layla had been fighting a lot. Their friends had commented on it on more than one occasion, telling the two that maybe they shouldn't be dating, but this was the first time that Warren had ever gotten involved. He usually just ignored the 2 in favor of reading a book, or stalked off mumbling about old married couples. To give Warren his dues, this was the first fight where it got violent, and Warren had been busy lately working double shifts at the restaurant and helping Prof. Medulla in the mad science lab trying to earn extra credit.

"Look Warren this is between Will and myself, so I would apprec-"

"Leave now flower girl or I'll roast you alive," Warren said, in a oddly quiet voice. Fear telling her Warren wasn't nearly as calm as he seemed, she turned on her heels and left. "Are you alright Will?" Magenta asked, worry etched on her face and reflected in her eyes. Will didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.

"Alright well we should get going; Zach needs help with some of his homework." With that the three left, leaving Warren and Will alone. The onlookers had already disbursed, waiting for the first bell to ring. "So what happened Stronghold?" Warren asked, sighing. He really wasn't very good at talking but this was his best friend and secret crush, maybe he could make an exception and try.

"ShewasangrybecausetherewasapartythatfreezegirlwasthrowingonthesamenightmyparentsdecidedtohaveafamilynightandIcouldn'tgetoutofitsoLaylahadtogotothepartyalone,"Will said so fast that Warren barely understood him. Will was afraid that Warren would think he was a bad boyfriend for choosing his parents over a party with Layla.

"That's not what I meant Stronghold. You and Layla have been fighting a lot lately. Why don't you tell me why and maybe I can help you out," Warren returned, though he would like nothing better than for Will and Layla to break up. If they broke up then maybe Warren would have a chance to see where these feelings he had for Will would lead. Even as he thought that he discarded it, Will was his friend and nothing more. He liked women and he had never giving any outward signs of liking guys. _'but maybe that's because he had never had a guy come onto_ _him, so he's just never had a chance to see if he if that might be something he's into,'_ Warren's mind reasoned.

Beside him Will was lost in his own thoughts as well. '_I can't tell Warren whats wrong. What if I tell him and he laughs at me, or worse doesn't want to be friends with me anymore?_' Will almost went into a full blown panic attack at that possibility. He didn't know what he would do if he a Warren weren't friends anymore. While it was true Warren never said much and he had a short temper that he normal took out on Will, Will believed he only did that because he was the only one Warren could fight and not actually injure, seeing as how he was invulnerable to his fire, and if he were honest with himself, he had grown attached to the older boy and the way he always seemed to be there when he needed a friend the most.

No, telling Warren what was wrong was completely out of the question. This was something he would have to work out on his own. At that moment the late bell chimed, startling both boys, so engrossed in there own thoughts, that they had completely missed the first one. Both of them grab there things and rushed inside knowing, there would be hell to pay for being late but not really caring. Once inside, both boys separated to go to there first class of the day, when Warren stopped and called over his shoulder. "We'll continue this conversation at lunch Stronghold." And started walking again leaving Will standing in the hall with a look of dread on his face.

* * *

**I know it wasn't said in this chapter but you will find out why Will is so afraid to tell Warren whats wrong.And it's probably not the reason your thinking of.**

**RxR please!**


	4. past events 1

**Disclaimer:The evil dwarfs in my head say that Disney owns the rights and characters not me.**

* * *

Past

* * *

_The Commander walked towards the boy slowly, not wanting to frighten him any further. "Are you alright?" he asked though clearly he could see that he wasn't. "Where are they taking my daddy?" the little boy asked around a sob. The Commander thought about this unsure of how to answer._

_"Your daddy did some bad things, so they had to take him away."he finally replied._

_"When is he going to come back?"the little boy asked. The Commander didn't reply. He couldn't bring himself to tell this little boy that he probably would never see his father again._

* * *

**Sorry this is so short but I couldn't make it any longer without ruining the whole story.**

**Just to let people know,these are not flashbacks they are past events nobody is actually remembering them like with flashbacks.**

**Like it?Hate it?RxR**


	5. chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Yes I own the rights and characters tommorow the world! I kid,all rights belong to Disney,and Steven Strait is married so I guess he belongs to his wife.Doesn't mean we can't picture him naked!!**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

He was confused. He hadn't seen Will since that morning and when he asked , Glowworm told him that he left his last class in a hurry so he thought he would already be here. Apparently that wasn't the case, and what's more Layla wasn't around either. In fact, he was getting worried. After that little display this morning between the couple, it was pretty clear that Layla really could impale Will alive, and he wouldn't try to stop her just because they were friends.

_'But isn't that one of the reasons you yourself like him_?' he thought. While it was true that Warren liked Will's sense of humanity, that wasn't the only thing that drew him the younger hero.

Will had many good qualities about him, his boyish innocents for one, two he never judged Warren because of what his father had done those many years ago, and three he never compared him to his villainous father. He also had strong loyalty to those he called friends and would move heaven and earth from them if they asked. He was also funny, if not always on purpose, because lets face it sometimes he could just be so oblivious to an insult dealt to him that you just had to laugh.

He also knew when to let a subject drop instead of beating it to death, and when exactly to push someone to make them spill their guts or see a point that they wouldn't see otherwise. There was his sense of justice, or Will's unselfishness, putting everybody before himself even at the cost of his own happiness. These were just some of the things that Warren both loved and hated about the boy, but if he changed then he just wouldn't be Will anymore.

Warren's mind started to turn to the **OTHER** things he happened to like about Will: the way his eye's crinkled at the corners when he smiled, his soft vanilla scent that seemed to match the younger boy so perfectly, or his abs, which might not have been a six pack yet, but giving another growth spurt and the way he worked out were on there way to being one. Also his baby soft skin that told nothing of the invulnerability he had inherited from his father.

The bright gray/blue of his eyes that hinted at the innocents that lied within, or the way his-_'oh god not again_,' Warren internally groaned, as he felt himself getting hard ._'This can not be_ _happening! Not here of all places!' _Warren looked around the cafeteria for a clean escape route, knowing that if he didin't leave now, someone was going to notice the surprise in his pants. Spotting an opening back into the halls he arrives from, he said a quick goodbye to Magenta, Zach and Ethan. Magenta who seemed as if she had noticed his problem, looked like she was about to say something, when Warren stood quickly, but carefully ,from his placed at the table and beat a hasty retreat.

Once in the hall, Warren headed for the bathroom to take his problem in hand so to speak, when he heard his name being called. With his backpack in front of him he turned to see who had called him, only to come face to face with Layla. _'Just great'_

"What do you want hippie?" he asked

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened this morning Warren," Layla said in a sickly sweet voice. "It's not me you hit hippie, you should be apologizing to Will."

"I uh...was going to but I couldn't find him and thought he might be with you."

"Well he isn't, so go away. I'm busy"

"Actually Warren, I was hoping I could talk to you alone," Layla said, coming to stand close enough for him to feel her breath on his chest.

_'She's up to something,'_ Warren thought, but said "There is nothing for us to talk, about so go away."

"But what if I don't want to?" Layla said. Moving even closer to Warren, if that was possible, she laid her hand on his biceps and started to caress it. Warren was overwhelmed with a wave of disgust; her actions now clear to him.

"Get off me! What the hell do you think you're doing? You're dating Will!" Warren growled, low and menacing.

"Oh come on! I'm sure Will wont mind," she said in a flirtatious voice, and Warren snapped.

He felt the fire burst from his hands and race up his arms before he could stop. Layla cried out and tried to jump back but Warren grabbed her arm and slammed her into the the lockers.

"I don't know who the hell you think you, are but I don't want you, hell I don't even like you, so I suggest you now leave before you do something to further in danger your health,"

he snarled in an animal like way.

"Let her go Warren," came a voice from behind. It was Will. Warren let her go almost immediately and she ran to Will and threw her arms around him. Warren was sickened by the sight, but noticed that Will didn't hug her back.

"Will thank god!" Layla sobbed. "We were just talking then he snapped."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Will asked quietly.

"I heard everything Layla, and I'm not just going to look the other way this time. We're through."

"You can't mean that Will," said Layla, sobbing harder.

"I mean every word. I can't do this anymore, you cheated on me once and I forgave you, but this time I can't. Warren's my best friend; what were you thinking?" Will asked

"I was thinking that I'm not getting anything from my boyfriend so I might as well get it somewhere else," Layla said, all traces of hurt gone from her voice being replaced with bitterness. "Just what do you think people are going to think when I tell them that you can't even get it up for you girlfriend?" She asked. Warren's flames seem to die instantly at her words as he tried to comprehend just what she was saying

'_Maybe i have a chance after all,' _he thought.

"That's not going to be a problem because no one is going to find out right Layla?"Magenta said, coming up from behind, a sadistic grin on her face, being followed by Zach and Ethan. As far as powers go these three may not have the strongest, but win you put the three of them together with Magenta as the ringleader, bad things happened. That girl had a truly evil mind when it came right down to it. Layla looked like she wanted to say something else, but a glare from Magenta had her fleeing the seen fast.

"So all this just because you wouldn't sleep with her?" Zach asked.

"Shut up." Magenta said to him, seeing more then the other two.

She knew that Warren had feelings for Will, and as always, Will was oblivious to it. She also saw that it would be best to keep her eye on Layla. She didn't know what had changed her friend, but she truely didn'y like what the other had become. '_And if_ _she has her way there wont be any chances for poor Warren,' _she thought sighing to herself. Deciding to give those to time to talk, she sent them to the bathroom to calm down a little where they wouldn't be interrupted.

* * *

**RxR please**


	6. chapter 4

**Disclaimer:To those of you who don't know,Disney owns the rights and characters.I make no money from the story I just write to appease the demented dwarfs in my head.**

* * *

Chapter 4

--

Warren and Will stared at each other silently, not sure what to say, or how to voice the questions in there minds. Both were terrified of what the other was thinking. Warren because of his actions with Layla, and Will for what she had practically told everyone.

Will for his part was plainly confused about why he didn't get turned on by being felt up by his now exgirlfriend. Sure he found her attractive enough, and didn't mind holding her hand, but when it came to other intimacies ,like kissing or petting he just found it disgusting. Will felt as if there was something wrong with him. After all he was a teenage boy, wasn't he supposed to be turned on by just about everything? Unfortunately there just wasn't anybody he felt he could talk to about this, with his parents always gone saving the world, not to mention what his dad might say if he brought this up to him. '_No, _' Will decided. _'I can't talk to them'_.

Warren was just as confused, if not more so than poor Will. He was trying to figure out what this all meant without getting his hopes up.Thoughts and questions were running rampant in his mind and he finally decided to voice the one that kept bombarding him the most.

"Will...why didn't you come talk to me about his? We're suppose to be friends" he asked gently not wanting to upset him anymore . The younger boy had already been through enough today.

Will was surprised at the gentleness in Warren's voice; it's not something he was used to. That alone had him responding to the question.

"I didn't know what you would think. I was afraid you would laugh at me or tell me that I wasn't normal."

"Will..." Warren continued in the same gentle voice "I'm not laughing now, nor am I going to tell that you're abnormal because you didn't sleep with Layla."

"It's not that I didn't sleep with Layla, It's that I couldn't sleep with her."

"What do you mean COULDN'T?" Warren ask, his heart racing now._ 'No he can't be...he just can't_ _be.' _Warren thought, internally afraid to hope that his suspicions were true.

"Promise you want laugh?" Will asked hesitantly.

"I didn't laugh before ,I'm not going to now, Stronghold" Warren replied firmly, holding his breath waiting for Will to answer.

"I couldn't...you know!" Will said making gestures towards he genital area so Warren would get the idea. "When I didn't, she went off saying I wasn't good enough for her and how I should be ashamed of myself because I couldn't please her."

"Total skank," Warren said under his breath, then louder, "So let me see if I got this right...you couldn't get a hard on for Layla...and she puts you down saying that you weren't a man because you didn't sleep with her...right?"

"Uhm...It's not just couldn't ,but if felt wrong somehow" Will said glad that he finally told somebody, even if this wasn't the way he wanted to talk about it

"I think I know what the problem is Stronghold," Warren said in a strained voice.

"Really? What?" Will asked, in that innocent voice of his.

No sooner did the questions leave his mouth, than he found himself slammed up against one of the tiled walls with Warren's mouth over his own.

Warren nibbled at Will's lips, his tongue dancing patterns on the other boys full mouth. Just as he started to pull away from lack of response from Will, Will moved his hands up to bury them in Warren's dark hair and pulled him closer. Warren let out a relieved sigh and ran his tongue over Will's lips seeking entrance. Will granted it and they both moaned . Warren's tongue slipped in and began an immediate exploration, tracing every square inch of Will's wet cavern wanting to memorize everything.

Will didn't set idly by. One hand running through Warren's hair, Will let the other wonder to the hem of the older boys shirt, toying with it a moment before he slipped his hand underneath to rub Warren's nicely defined abs and well muscled chest. Warren nearly came in his pants as he felt that small, soft hand wondering and exploring. He pulled the younger boy tight against him and kissed him harder, moving one hand down to grip Will firm ass tight. Will gasped at that and pressed his pelvis into the taller boy, seeking relief from the pressure that was building inside him.

Warren, afraid to embarrass, himself finally broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Will's.

Both boys were gasping, their hearts pounding.

"That's why you couldn't get it up for Layla," Warren finally said, after his breathing had slowed

"What are you talking about?" Will asked confused and slightly miffed that Warren had stopped kissing._ 'Who_ _needs air?'_

It was obvious that the clueless younger boy still didn't get it. Warren was pretty sure that that was Will's penis he felt against him, fully erect, and pressing against his thigh.

"Will... you're gay," Warren said slowly to the other boy.

Warren watched as the other boys eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. He saw the denial in his eyes before he was pushed away and Will ran out the door, leaving a heart broken Warren behind.

* * *

**Just to let people know. I AM NOT DONE WITH LAYLA! I realize the difference in attitude from the movie to my story.Layla still has a part to play here, and I promise that her attitude will be explained.Thank you to those people who sent me reviews about the spelling and stuff. I do use spell check but for some reason it always ends up worse for me in the end.As for the puctuation?I SUCK AT PUNCTUATION!I am trying to correct my mistakes in the earlier chapters but i know i missed some,I probably should get a beta but it's hard to find someone you can trust.So feel free if I have offended you with my mistakes to send me a review telling me that I'm stupid, it'll give me something to laugh at later.please try to keep in mind that, though the chapters are short, this story is far from over, and i do intend to answer all of the questions in the story that have thus far been unanswered.**

**Like it? Hate it?Tell me about it.R&R**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:Must we do this every time? Disney owns the rights and characters.I just own this confusing plot!**

--

Chapter 5

--

He was at a loss. He didnt't know how to make this better. Warren knew he had screwed up when he pulled that stunt in the bathroom. But he didn't know just how badly until afterwards. Will hadn't talked to him in over two weeks. _'Hell, he won't even look me in the eye when we pass in the halls!'_ Warren thought grimly.

Since the incident, Will had taken to avoiding him, only seeing the younger boy passing in the halls. It was beginning to grate on his nerves. _'What does he think I'm going to do? Maul him?_'

The idea had merit, but after what happened in the bathroom he didn't think it was such a good idea.

"You and Will still fighting?" asked magenta interrupting Warren's thoughts. She sat down on the other side of the table facing him.

"Drop it furball." Warren said glaring at the purple clad goth girl, Ethan and Zach taking spots at the table on either side of him.

"Come on Warren. One of you will have to break eventually. You two can't keep going like this," she said.

"Tell that to Stronghold! He's the one avoiding me!" Warren snapped. He did not want to talk about this.

"What are you, three! If you want to talk to him, talk to him!! Don't just sit here mooning over him!" Magenta snapped right back. Two weeks worth of putting up with a depressed Warren, she had finally had enough.

"It's not that easy! I don't expect you to understand!" Warren practically shouted at her.

"You're right Warren! I don't understand! I don't understand how you could like someone then let them give you the silent treatment! I thought you had bigger balls than that!" Magenta shouted.

The entire cafeteria had gone silent listen to them yell at each other. Magenta finally stood, grabbed her things, and with one last glare at Warren, she stalked off. Warren, for his part, grabbed his things as well and headed outside to think.

--

Magenta stalked through the halls, angry. She knew Warren was hurting, though the boy tried so hard to hide it, and if you didn't know him you would never have noticed how upset he really was. Warren in her estimation, felt things very strongly, more so than most did. Warren had a passion and intensity that nobody would have guessed at, just like the fire he conjured.

Magenta shook her head. _'Poor Will doesn't stand a chance,'_ she thought. Will's emotions were a lot like Warren's, though he displayed it in a calmer manner. He could be just as passionate and intense about things as Warren. But with Warren somebody might get hurt, with Will he tried to make sure nobody got hurt.

Deciding that if she didn't stop thinking about those two numbskulls she was going to give herself brain damage, she decided to walk to her next class, knowing lunch should be over soon. As she walked by one of the classrooms she heard a noise, curious by nature, she went to investigate.

She noticed that the door was ajar, coming closer, she could tell that whoever was inside was crying. She opened the door a little bit wider, trying to sneak a peek without being noticed. The sight before her nearly broke her heart. Layla sat at an empty desk towards the back of the room with her shoulders hunched, arms folded in front of her on the desk ,with her head buried in her arms sobbing like the world was collapsing around her. Magenta walked to her and laid her hand on her shoulder. The red head lifted her head, startled "M-Magenta?" she asked around a sob, not believing her eyes.

"What's wrong Layla?" Magenta asked softly.

"He'll never f-forgive me! I W-w-was so mean t-to him!" she wailed.

"Mean to who? Will?" the Goth girl asked. Layla only nodded sobbing harder.

"Layla, why were you so mean to him?" Magenta asked, really wanting to know what had caused her to lash out like she had a couple of weeks ago.

"I really thought that we w-were s-supposed to be together. But t-then it was like he couldn't stand to be n-near me. W-we were at a party a couple of months ago fooling around, but W-will didn't seemed to be interested and I got angry and said somethings I shouldn't have. I left but on my way home I ran into Larry and we started talking, I didn't know that Will was following me! He saw Larry give me a hug and jumped to the conclusion that I was c-cheating on him, and I just let him thinking Maybe he would get jealous or something!" Layla paused for air, the sobs slowing down. Then she continued "I know it was stupid but when he still didn't seem to care I got even angrier and started being really mean to him. I really thought we would be together forever. What did I do wrong?!" she cried out.

Magenta, who had been listening intently gathered Layla in her arms before saying, "You didn't do anything wrong Layla. You can't make him love you, and at least you know now and can move on and find someone else instead of wasting time on a relationship that won't work."

She paused wondering if she should tell her about WIll and Warren, before deciding that now wasn't the greatest time for that.

* * *

Will spotted Warren on the steps in front of the school. He had finally decided that he was going to have to talk to him sooner or later, and there was no use putting it off. He walked over and sat down on the steps next to Warren. Neither of them said a thing at first, the tension around them was almost suffocating. "Why did you kiss me?" he said at last, breaking the silence.

"Because you're gay Will" Warren replied quietly.

"I'm not gay!" cried Will emphatically. Thankfully, unlike the lunch room incident, there was nobody out here to to hear their conversation.

"Will, you're in denial. You're disgusted by making out with girls ,you can't even get it up. But that little make out session in the bathroom, you nearly came in your pants with just a kiss. Think about it Will." Warren said just as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. He grabbed his stuff and started walking back into to the school determined that Will wasn't going to walk off on HIM this time. As he left Will had the last word "I'm not gay!" he said, with a lot less conviction.

* * *

**O.K. thanks to those of you who read this story you really made my day! I wanted to let you know that I don't know when the next chapter will be up.If you read my bio then you know why. I will post whenever I get a chance,and I will keep writing it's just going to slow down for the time being at least I think it will.And I really didn't like this chapter No matter how many times I wrote I just couldn't get it to where I wanted it if you know what I mean.**

**Got an idea,suggestion,question? let me know! R&R please!**


	8. chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Disney owns the rights and characters. I just own the twisted plot and sick mind that's writing this story!**

* * *

Chapter 6

--

"O-ooh g-god!...please moooore!" Will begged to the boy above him. Will was groaning, panting, crying out and clawing the back of Warren who insisted on torturing him. Thrusting into him slowly, to slow for him to find release.

"What do you want Stronghold?" Warren asked breathlessly, slowing down even more and Will nearly screamed in frustration. Both boys were covered in sweat, glistening in the moonlight.

"Come on Stronghold. What do you want? I want to hear you say it!" Warren said stopping all together.

"F-fuck me...Please!" Will screamed past the breaking point. Warren pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back into the younger boy's tight hole hard. Will screamed again as Warren hit that bundle of nerves inside him making him see stars.

"Like that did you?" Warren asked, panting.

"Harder Ren! Harder!" Will begged, sobbing With pleasure.

Warren began to thrust fast and hard hitting the Will's sweet spot with every other thrust. It wasn't long before Will had nearly reached his limit.

"G-god...I'm going to come Ren!" Will gasped out .Warren reached down to wrap his fingers tightly around the other boys cock, jerking him off in time to his thrust.

"That's it Will, come for me" Warren encouraged thrusting even harder and faster. Will suddenly arched his back. "WARREN" he screamed as he released, cum spurting over his stomach and chest. Before passing out in euphoric pleasure.

* * *

Will woke in the morning hugging a pillow tightly and a noticable wet spot on the front of his pjs. It had all been a dream. While sneaking to the shower praying he didn't run into one of his parents his only thought were of a mutilated and bloody Warren begging Will not to kill him.

* * *

**O.K. I updated faster than I thought.But the demented dwarfs were beating this into my head last night so I just had to get it up. This is my first attempt at a rated m scene so go easy on me.**

**Like it? Hate it? R&R please!**


	9. chapter 7

**Disclaimer: MAN SEX AHEAD!! Got your attention? Good! I own nothing.(and there is no sex ahead. Or maybe there is you'll just have to read)**

**This one is for HelloLish, who's reviews have kept me updating so quickly!**

* * *

Chapter 7

--

After countless nights of being woken up in the night with dreams of Warren screwing him six way to Sunday floating in his head, Will had finally had enough. Making his way to the Paper Lantern he threw the door open intent on yelling at Warren, but stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. The head waitress sat at one of the booths in the back rubbing her tired feet, and in front of him stood Warren, wearing a sleeveless black shirt that clearly showed off the bulging muscles in his arms. He was wiping down the tabled before closing and every time he bent over his jeans pulled tight across his firm ass.

In the dim light Warren seemed to almost glow, painting a picture of ethereal beauty that WIll had to stop himself from drooling over. His hair shined, even pulled back as it was, the red streaks clearly visible, contrasting the black with brunette highlights. As Warren raised his head to see who had caused the disturbance, Will got a good look at his face, and almost groaned aloud. Warren's eyes appeared black instead of the dark brown the younger boy was used to, and they glowed in the lighting making them shine and sparkle. Warren looked almost relaxed and...happy. Until he spotted Will. Then his faced closed up revealing a stony mask that no emotion showed through.

Will finally snapped out of his daze, remembering why he had come here in the first place. Storming up to the pyro, he resisted the urge to point a finger at him and settled for shouting "YOU! Stay the HELL out of my dreams!"

Warren threw Will a look before he grabbed Will's arm and dragged him to the ally in back of the resturant, not wanting to be over heard or fired because of his friends loud mouth. _'If I can_ _still call him a friend,_' he thought.

"O.K. Will, just what the HELL are you talking about?" he questioned confusion lining his words.

"You...you...stay the HELL out of my head and my dreams! I. AM. NOT. GAY! I'm not going to have sex with you!" Will shouted, Going red in the face from anger or embarrassment Warren wasn't sure. He couldn't help it he started laughing. And not the delicate I'll try and stifle it laugh, but loud and boisterous kind. Hearing Will shouting as well as swearing was just to funny.

"Just what are you laughing at?" Questioned the now irate Will. Warren, not intimadated in the least, laughed harder tears of mirth now streaming down his face and he gasped for breath, as he saw the younger looking at him as if he had grown two heads and was cross dressing.

"Gay or not, if you continue shouting, the entire city will think you are!" He said calming down a little but still chuckling. He almost started laughing again at the look of true horror on Stronghold's face, but manage to control himself, just barely. seeing the seriousness of the situation finally, he asked, " What exactly do you have against gay people Stronghold?"

Looking shocked, Will was silent a moment before saying, "I have nothing against gay people Warren. I just can't be gay. I mean, I can't like guys! I just can't!"

The pyro looked at Will a long moment before speaking again in a very gentle voice that seemed to belie his fiery nature. "Look Will, you can deny it all you want but sooner or later you're going to have to except the truth. You're gay. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. So stop lying to yourself already, because it's getting pretty annoying."

"Why does it mean so much to you Warren? Why do you care weather I admit it or not?" Will asked softly, staring at the hothead intently.

Warren threw caution to the wind and closed in on Stronghold moving to stand directly in front of him, to press the younger boy into the wall behind him. He braced both of his hands on the wall above Will's shoulders, before leaning down and till his mouth was at level with the other boys ear.

"What do you want to hear Stronghold?" Warren whispered softly and seductively. "Do you want me to tell you that I think about you all the time? That I imagine holding you in my arms in front of everyone so that they know that you're mine? Or maybe you want to hear how I Imagine you naked, begging me to fuck you until I finally slip my hard cock inside that tight ass and you scream from the pain and pleasure of it?" Will's heart was pounding and he barely stifled a groan as the pyro leaned in and licked his ear before continuing "Or how you scream out beneath me as I ram into hard and fast until you plead with me to stop? or maybe for more? How I wrap my finger around your aching cock until we both cum-"

Will had had enough and grabbed Warren's head, lifting to his toes so that he could slam their mouths together. The kiss was hard and desperate, both of them turned on by Warren's words. Tongues clashed teeth clanked heart beats sped and at the center of it all was desire and want. Will's hands moved to fist themselves in Warren's hair while Warren wrapped his arms around the younger boy, pulling him, tighter kissing him harder, trying to crawl inside of him. They pulled apart both gasping and panting trying to calm their hearts down. After a bit Will pulled back enough to look Warren in the eye before saying " Warren? I think I'm gay."

Both of them started laughing.

* * *

**O.K. another chapter down, but this story isn't over yet. I predict more hot scenes and Layla in the next chapters.**

**Like it? hate it? R&R please!**


	10. Past Events 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing !**

**Ordermask: Sorry this is late. Crisis came up. My poor sister-in-law never heard of Steven Strait so I had to educate her.**

**WriteAtNight: I'm really glad that you like the story! Now that Warren and Will are some what together it should get hotter!**

**HelloLish: Well I thought the story could use some humor and I couldn't think of anything else for poor Will to say!**

**Jeune Chat: thanks for the constructive criticism and advice as well as the suggestions it helps. I also had know idea that you wrote Warren/Will slash so I had to look you up and OH MY GOD! I TOTALLY BOW DOWN TO YOU! I WANT TO BE JUST LIKE YOU WHEN I GROW UP! xD**

* * *

Past Events 2

_--_

_The boy needed a stable environment right now, and The Commander knew that Anna was in no condition to provide it. Making his decision, he gathered the poor boy in his arms and let JetStream know that he was taking the him. He knew after she just lost her husband, Anna wouldn't be inclined to let Warren go, but until she calmed down The Commander just couldn't leave the kid there. With that he left Anna for Jet-Stream to take care of and headed for the door. "Where are we going?" Little Warren asked. _

_"I'm taking you to my place for awhile." The commander replied softly._

_"But what about mommy"_

_"It's alright, you're just going to stay with us a couple of days until your mommy feels better," Said the Commander. "You know, I have a son that is only a couple years younger than you. I think you two will get along fine."_

_He wondered if he was doing the right thing. Then he pushed that thought aside. He had made a promise, and he intended to keep it at any cost._

* * *

**Kudos to you if you figured out that Will and Warren had met when they were younger. Hmmmm...wonder how their first meeting went. Any-who! Thanks to all those that reviewed. If I left somebody out up top SORRY! I really didn't meant to and I'll get to you next chappy!**

**Ideas? Suggestions? Like it? Hate it? Tell me R&R please!**


	11. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Oh come on! If I owned the movie rights, Will never would have ended up with that evil bitch Layla!**

**To Jeune Chat (My favorite grammer and puctuation nazi): I think I fixed the mojority of the mistakes, and the conversation sounds a bit better. If it's still a problem please let me know and I'll fix it!**

**To the people in reader land: Does any one know how to exercise a spirit from their spell check? I am almost positive that there is a demon in mine and the holy water just isn't working! Please help!!**

* * *

Chapter 8

--

Will was unsure of how to act around Warren now. After the confession last night the pyro had insisted on walking him home, despite him arguing that he could take care of himself. But nothing was really said after that. _'Are we boy friends now, or just friends?'_ Will wondered. The evidence through out the day led Will to believe that they were just friends. After all, Warren had barely said two words to him this morning, and hadn't even bothered to look at him when they passed in the halls.

The bell rang signaling lunch time. Will gathered his books and headed for the cafeteria, happy to finally be out of the mad science lab. Upon entering he spotted Warren at a table by himself so after purchasing lunch he headed over there, at the very least they were still friends '_ I hope,'_ he silently added.

"Hey babe" Warren greeted, not even bothering to look up from his book.

"H-hey" he replied shyly. _'Babe? That's strange, when did I get a nickname_?' he mentally questioned.

"You tell your parents yet?" Warren asked, finally looking up and putting his book away.

"Uhmmm...tell them what?" Will asked, as oblivious as ever.

"That you're gay," The pyro returned, sounding exasperated.

"Uh...I-"

"Hey guys!" Magenta interrupted. Both boys looked up and noticed that she wasn't alone. Standing slightly behind her was Layla, Zach and Ethan nowhere to be found.

"What are you doing here, hippie?" Warren asked with unmistakable menace. To Warren's thinking, the red head had already caused enough damage to last well into old age, and he wasn't ready to forgive her for the things she had said and done to Will.

"Will? I was wondering if I could talk to you alone a minute?" Layla asked, unsure.

"Oh HELL no!" Warren exploded not wanting her alone with Will for fear of what she might do. '_ You're just afraid he might go back to her!_' his mind screamed.

"Warren, stay out of this! It doesn't concern you!" Magenta interrupted once again, glaring at the pyro.

"Doesn't concern me? I'm his best friend! I'm not the one that tried to impale him with vines or made him think he wasn't right because he didn't want to sleep with her. If anything this doesn't concern YOU furball!" Warren nearly screamed, getting up to stand in front of Will. Once again the whole of the cafeteria was listening intently. If any one had been paying attention, or knew Warren the way that Will did, they would have seen that he was a hairs breath away from completely losing his temper and setting the school on fire, making sure that Layla and Magenta were trapped inside for good measure.

"It's alright Warren. Let me talk to Layla alone, this won't take long," Will said trying to calm the situation down while his heart melted at Warren's protectiveness towards him.

"You've got to be kidding me Stronghold! Do you really think I'm just going to let you wonder off with her? There's no telling what she might do!" Warren said, his voice softer now but no less angry.

"I'm not going to do anything to him Warren, I just want to talk!" Layla interjected nearly spiting the words at him. Will had had enough of this. So grabbing Layla's arm and throwing a reassuring look towards Warren he began dragging her to the bathroom, hoping The hothead didn't kill Magenta while he was gone.

"What did you want to talk about Layla?" Will asked quietly once the door had closed.

"I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I treated you, It was wrong, I know but you have to understand things from my point too," Layla said just as quietly.

"I do understand kind of Layla. But when things aren't working the way you want them to, that doesn't give you the right to start treating people like crap."

"I know that I was just confused about a lot of things, and I wanted you to know that I didn't cheat on you. I just let you believe that I did hoping you might get jealous."

"Thanks for telling me, at least now I don't feel so stupid," Will said with a smile.

"Will? Is there a chance that we could work things out?" Layla questioned softly her heart already knowing the answer. She would have been blind not to notice the way Will and Warren were looking at each other over the table, or Warren's quick defense of him. It wasn't something Warren would normally do. But she couldn't help asking anyway.

"No. We probably shouldn't have started dating in the first place. But I don't regret it, it helped me realize a few things about myself," He said honestly.

"It's because of Warren, isn't it," she said not really asking.

"Yeah, I care about him. I just wish I knew were he stood. I mean he tells me that he wants everyone to know that I'm his, and then he ignores me and goes around acting like we're just friends," Will said trying not to sound too upset.

"Then maybe you should talk to him about it," she suggested trying to give him the best advice she could. Not a second later the door was thrown open, an angry Warren glaring daggers at Layla.

"You were taking to long," he snarled still glaring.

Layla took this as her cue to leave. "Look if you want to talk about this later, call me," she said, hurrying out of there, afraid of Warren's temper.

"Are you okay?" Warren asked, his face as well as voice gentling greatly.

"Yeah! I'm fine. she just wanted to apologize for the way she treated me" Will said. Then deciding to take Layla's advice he asked. "Warren what are we? I mean what you told me last night and then today you act as if we're just friends. I don't understand."

"Have you told your parents yet?" the pyro questioned for the second time.

"No. I really don't know how," Will responded

"It's not that hard babe. I"ll be there with you if you want. And I guess you could call me your boyfriend, considering I don't intend to let anybody else have you but I don't think It's wise to broadcast it right now, at least not until you tell your parents. It's something they should hear from you, not from a stranger that can't keep their mouth shut"

"What if they don't approve?" Will asked, finally voicing his worries.

"I don't think that will be a problem babe. Your parents love you and they just want you to be happy," replied the voice of reason that was Warren.

"But.."

"No buts. Talk to them," the older boy said with authority.

Will finally realizing Warren was right, reached up to give him a hug in thanks. Once he released him he started walking to the door bent on getting back to the cafeteria to finish his lunch. Warren stopped him by grabbing his arm, much the same way he had grabbed Layla's earlier, and pushed him against the wall.

"Whoa there babe, just where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet," Warren said with his trademark evil smirk in place. Will shivered, feeling heat course through his body. Unsure of what the older boy wanted but willing to find out none the less.

The pyro moved in, invading his personal space and trapping him against the wall lowering his head until their lips met. Warren nibbled at the younger boys lips for a bit before finally seeking entrance. Will gladly granted it, feeling his toes curling in his shoes. Their tongue dueled for dominance, Will eccepting defeat with a groan, moved a hand into Warren's hair making sure the older boy didn't abandon him, while he moved the other hand to slide underneath the pyro's shirt wanting to feel his skin. Passion raged through both boys and Warren ended the kiss by throwing his head back and groaning loudly when Will's hand rubbed against a nipple making blood surge to his already hard cock.

" Do that again Stronghold!" Warren demanded and will obeyed, brushing the other boys nipple again. Only this time he lingered, brushing his thumb over the distended nub until Warren was nearly screaming, before moving on to the other one. Warren lowered his head and began biting an sucking at Will throat drawing mewls of pleasure out of the boy. Will had never felt like this before. Even the few kiss' they had shared was nothing compared to this. Heat was building inside both of them waiting to explode and when Warren reached down and took hold of his ass he knew that there was no turning back. This time, their meeting wouldn't end after a few hot kiss' and mild petting. He wasn't sure what was coming but he welcomed it with open arms, trusting the older boy to be there with him the entire way.

"OH GOD!" he almost screamed as Warren lifted him slightly, thrusting their hips together, their hard cocks rubbing, the cloth of their pants creating friction. Warren started out slow, knowing Will had never done anything like this before, and not wanting to startle the boy. It wasn't long before they picked up speed, both burning in desires flame and unable to hold out much longer. Warren was almost out of control from the noises Will was making; the fire was growing in the pit of his stomach. Wanting nothing more then to feel skin against skin, desperate for it, Warren released Will's ass the younger boy hissing in protest. But not for long. Warren removed the gloves on his hands, not wanting anything between him and Will's hot skin, before he undid both of their pants, zippers almost unheard between the lovers gasps and pants.

Making sure the pants were down far enough he fisted both of their cocks together moving his hand up and down on the rigid lengths rapidly.

"HOLY FUCK" Warren said hotly between clinched teeth looking down to the sight of Wills dick hard and erect right next to his almost did him in. But he wasn't about to lose it without Will right there with him, speeding his movements Warren leaned in to suck and nibbled the younger's neck knowing Will was closed to the edge and wanting to push him over.

"FUCK!...REN...I"M GONNA CUM!!" Will screamed as he felt himself release, pearly fluid escaping his cock to splash on his shirt and Warren's hand. Warren wasn't far behind groaning his release into Will's neck. They stayed like that for quite awhile before Warren finally pulled back, bringing the hand with Will's essence up to eye level he appeared to contemplate it before flicking his tongue out to lick it clean. Will watched Warren, unsure of what to say or do choosing to fore go talking he began fasten his pants instead.

"There's another shirt in my bag babe. You can't very well walk around with that one," Warren said breaking the silence.

"Thanks" Will responded looking down at his shirt with embarrassment before heading towards the pyros bag.

Warren saw the blush and stopped Will mid stride to turn him around and kiss him. This kiss held less passion but no less feeling.

"Every thing's going to be alright Will" Warren said finally breaking the kiss trying to reassure the younger boy.Will had his doubts.

* * *

**Alas ladies and gentleman, this story is almost over. Just a few more loose ends to tie up, and then the epilogue. Next chapter Will and Warren's first meeting!**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me about it! R&R Please!**


	12. Past Event 3

**Disclaimer: O.K. let us go through this AGAIN! Disney owns the right and characters, I make no profit off of this nor could I with my horrible punctuation.**

**To Jeune Chat: I tried really hard with the grammar, punctuation and conversation on this one, as well as the little boys thoughts. As always if there is some thing you believe off about this let me know and I'll try to fix it! xD**

**HelloLish: As always, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! EVERYBODY SAY A WARM HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR HELLOLISH!!xD**

* * *

Past Events 3

--

"_Daddy, who's dat?" said a confused four year old Will, as his father entered the back yard carrying a little boy. "Son this is Warren. He's going to be staying with us for a bit," The Commander said gently as he put Warren down._

_Warren didn't moved. Instead he looked up at the man who had taken him away from his home "I want my mommy," he said, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall._

_"I know son, but your mommy needs to be alone right now to sort some things out. In the mean time you'll be staying here with us," The Commander said gently not wanting to upset little Warren any further than he already had been. "Warren, this is my son Will. Will this is Warren, his parents are friends of ours," He continued realizing that the two boys hadn't been_ _introduced._

_Warren and Will just stared at each other, and the Commander sighed, walking into the house to give the two time to get to know each other._

_The two boys continued to stare at each other in silence, the air around them tense. "Hi Wen! Wanna pway wif me?" asked Will nearly jumping up and down. It wasn't in the little boys nature to be quiet for long._

_"No I don't wanna play! I want my mommy and daddy!" Said Warren, his sadness turning to anger. He really didn't want to be here, he just wanted to go home. If he went home his mommy would be there and ever thing would be okay again. He wouldn't be here with that man that had made his daddy go away and his mommy cry, and he wouldn't have to listen to this stupid head little boy._

_"Wez your mommy and daddy? maybe we could find dem!" Will said excitedly. Only wanting to cheer the other boy up, because he looked so sad._

_"NO! WE CAN"T FIND THEM BECAUSE YOUR DADDY MADE MY DADDY GO AWAY!" Little Warren screamed in anger._

_"I'm sowy" Will said quietly, hanging his head and trying not to cry. He really didn't understand why the other boy was so mad at him, he just wanted to be his friend._

_"supposed to hate him.I HATE YOU!" Warren yelled before running to the other side of the yard. He threw himself on the ground, pulling his little knees up to his chest so he could bury his face in them. He felt kinda bad for yelling at Will, but seeing the boy near tears made him think of every thing that had happened today. pressing his face harder into his knees he began to cry, sobs wracking his body and shaking him from head to toe. He was so numb from every thing that went on, that he barely felt the little arms wrap around him, and Will's head bury it self in his shoulder, while tears streamed down Warren's angelic face._

_Will was trying to comfort him the only way a four year old knew how, and Warren DID take comfort in the embrace, wondering why he felt so safe in this little boys arms when he was_

* * *

**Alright! Here is the chapter so many of you were waiting for! Hope you liked it.**

**If you have any questions about this past event, feel free to pm me and i'll try to answer them.**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me about it! R&R please!**


	13. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Disney owns the movie and the characters. I make no profit from this.**

**Special thanks to Jeune Chat who beta-ed the last chapters. Any mistakes left are my fault!**

**To HelloLish: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!**

**Okay I really don't like this chapter, it was originally longer than this but I cut it in half. So sorry in advance if you think it sucks. I won't hold it against you! XD**

* * *

Chapter 9

--

"Are you sure you don't want me there Stronghold?" Warren asked, for what had to be the thousandth time.

He was growing more and more tense the closer they came to Will's house.

Warren had decided, despite Will's protests, to walk him home after school. Will had a sneaking suspicion that the pyro was afraid Will was going to run into Layla. Even after he had explained to the hothead, after there little bathroom session, that he and Layla had straightened things out. The older boy just wouldn't listen, constantly throwing the girl glares whenever she came within touching distance of Will.

Will hoped in time Warren would calm down, but for now there really wasn't anything he could do. Warren was just to stubborn.

"Yes Warren, I'm sure. I have to do this alone," Will said, trying not to let on to the fear he felt.

They had decided after the bathroom incident, to tell Will's parents. No point in putting it off, he guessed. That didn't make things any easier. He was terrified of how his dad would take it, remembering well how the hero had responded last year after being told that Will was only hero support.

"Fine. But call me if you need me. I wont be that far away," Warren finally said, as they arrived at Will's house.

As much as Will was afraid, so was Warren. Despite telling the younger boy that everything was going to be okay, there was a little bit of Warren that was scared that the Strongholds just wouldn't approve.

_'What if they tried to separate us?'_ Warren thought. _'What if they wont let us be together? What if they send Will away?'_

No! he had to stop thinking like that, Will needed support right now, not a boyfriend who was going to scare himself stupid over matters that hadn't happened yet, or might not happen.

"Don't you have to tell your parents too?" Will asked, halting Warren's thoughts.

"No, My mother already knows. I think she figured it out before I did and she's fine with it. And my father is in solitary, not much of an chance to tell to him when he can't see visitors or have mail," Warren said, not really bothering to add that he didn't care if his father knew or not.

"Oh..." Will said softly, staring at the ground.

It was obvious to Warren that the boy was trying to stall, and he didn't blame him one bit. He knew telling your parents, or in Warren's case parent, wasn't easy. Warren had had it easy, knowing before hand that his mother would be okay with it if that's what made him happy. Will not so much. He knew that Will's mom would and could be a lot more accepting than his dad, knew too that telling Will's parents had to happen sooner or later.

"Look, go on and talk to you parents. When your done stop by the resturaunt and we can have dinner on my break. Okay?" Warren finally said.

"Okay, alright, I'll go!" Will said with defeat.

Finally comprehending that he couldn't put it off any longer, he opened the door and walked inside his house.

--

Warren made his way towards the Paper Lantern, knowing that Will, one way or another, would stop by when he was finished talking to his parents. Thoughts and feeling jumbled up inside of him begging for attention. He hadn't just been spouting pretty words when he had told Will he wanted the entire world to know about them. Warren was proudly bi, and had had more boyfriends then girl friends.

But Will was different then all of them. He made him want to be a better person even if he didn't always act it, and he had a tendency to bring out the pyro's gentler side. He had noticed that little fact early on when he had discovered that he really couldn't stay mad at the younger hero.

Walking into the Paper Lantern, Warren grabbed his apron getting ready to start his shift. But before he hung up his coat he grabbed something out of the right hand pocket looking at it before smiling softly.

--

**SO sorry this is coming out later then usual, but in my defense I have had the mother of all toothaches and spending my days looking for a dentist while writing this in my spare time. **

**Like it? Hate it? tell me about it! R&R Please!**


	14. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If you really think that I own anything other then a copy of the movie, then I've got a bridge to sell ya!**

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, I welcome you to another episode of the complete insanity that is my mind!! ; )**

* * *

Chapter 10

--

Will stumbled towards the kitchen, knowing that his parents would be in there preparing dinner. Or rather his mother would be preparing dinner while she tried to keep his father from completely destroying the poor meal in his need to be useful. Walking into the kitchen Will almost laughed at the sight before him, his mother was putting dinner on the table while his father was setting the table trying extremely hard not to break the plates.

Deciding now would be as good of time as any, Will cleared his throat, catching his parents attention.

"Hello sweetie! I didn't hear you come in," his mother greeted cheerily.

"Uhhh...Hey! I...that is...I was wondering if I could maybe...talk to you guys for a sec?" Will said hesitantly.

"Son, is something wrong?" His dad asked seeing Will's hesitation.

"Uhmmmm...No nothing wrong, at least I don't think! I...it's just that..."

"Honey, whatever's wrong, you can tell us and we'll deal with it like a family," Will's mom interrupted, trying to put him at ease as well as get to the bottom of the situation that had upset her baby boy.

Will took a deep breath deciding to just come out with it before he gave himself a heart attack From the stress.

"Mom...Dad...I'm gay," he immediately held his breath waiting for the explosion. He didn't have to wait long.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU"RE GAY?!" his dad shouted. Will was pretty sure they could hear the man in Korea.

"Steven calm down! Will what do you mean you're gay? You're dating Layla," his mother said, sounding way more level headed than his father at this point.

"Uh-mm...I'm not dating Layla anymore, we broke up because of somethings. And I really don't want to talk about that so please don't ask," Will said, hanging his head. He just wanted to leave at this point, to just walk out and go to Warren. He knew that he could find comfort in the older boy's strong arms. But Will wasn't a quitter, he had to see this thing through to the end.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU"RE NOT DATING LAYLA ANYMORE?!" again his dad shouted. Will was starting to get a headache.

"I Mean that I'm not interested in girls!" Will shouted back, his fear quickly fading in to anger.

"WILL, STEVEN, THAT"S ENOUGH! WE ARE GOING TO SET DOWN AND TALK ABOUT THIS WITHOUT ANYMORE YELLING!" his mother broke in between them, placing her hands on her hips and glaring for good measure. Both of them sat quickly.

"Now, what do you mean you and Layla aren't seeing each other anymore? I thought the two of you were in love," she said, sitting down herself.

"No mom. Like I said some things happen. We broke up awhile ago, that's when I figured out I was gay," Will said, calming down somewhat.

"Will, honey, you're still young, maybe this is just a phase?" his mom questioned lightly.

"You're mother's right Will, I'm sure that there are alot of guys that go through this at some point," Will's dad said finally.

"NO! THIS ISN'T JUST A PHASE!" Will yelled, his temper coming back. "Don't you get it? I don't like girls like that! I didn't feel anything when I kissed Layla. But when Warren kissed me..." Will stopped realizing what he had just said. He had not planned on telling his parents about him and Warren not yet anyway.

"Warren?... As in Warren Peace?" His dad asked sounding oddly calm.

"Yeah..." Will said, feeling pretty sure that lying wouldn't be good at this point.

Will's parents shared a look that Will wasn't in the mood to try and decipher

"Will, if this how you really feel...then you're father and I will support you. It might take us awhile to fully come to terms with this, but you're our son we just want you to be happy," Will's mom said quietly, with a small smile on her face.

"You're mother's right son, if this is what you want then we'll support you," his dad said at last, sounding alot calmer then before.

Will was confused to say the least. First his dad was upset with him being gay, then he mentioned Warren's name and he was suddenly okay with it.

_'Looks like Warren can make anybody fall for him,'_ Will thought with amusement.

Deciding that he really didn't want to get into another discussion with his parents, he let it drop.

"T-thanks," Will said sighing in relief. At least the house was still standing and he was still breathing which meant that things had gone better than he had hoped.

"We love you sweetie," his mom stated, as if Will might doubt it.

"I know" Will said, voice muffled by his mothers squishing. Then his brain kicked in.

"Mom...can I go to the Paper Lantern for dinner? Warren kinda asked and..." Will asked shyly.

"Of course honey. You two have fun."

"But not to much," his dad interjected.

With that, he hugged his parents and ran out of the house heading to the restaurant just wanting to see Warren again and maybe foreget everything for awhile.

* * *

"Do you think he remembers?" the Commander asked

"He doesn't seem to. But we'll have to tell him sooner or later," Jetstream replied.

* * *

**I'm sorry if the convo come out somewhat stilted but consider the the situation before you complain, if the dialogue was smooth then it just wouldn't seem real.**

**GAH! I was checking out some of the new Sky High fanfiction and realized that most of them are WarrenxLayla. Do people not realize that that is just WRONG on some many different levels?! Annnnnyyyyyywaaaaayyyyyyyssssssss enough of my ranting R&R please! -_give readers kicked puppy look-_**


	15. Past Events 4

**Disclaimer: See past chapters!**

**As always big hugs for HelloLish!**

* * *

Past Events 4

--

"Wen, do you think we'll be fwends foreva?" four year old Will asked, voice slightly muffled by the older boys shirt.

"Course we will dummy," little Warren replied lazily.

Both boys were currently relaxing. Warren was sitting with his back against a tree in the Stronghold's back yard, while Will was sitting in Warrens lap, head tucked beneath the older boys chin, face buried in his collar bone, with Warren's arms wrapped securely around him. This wasn't an unusual sight these days. The two boys had become fast friends over the three months that Warren had been staying with the Stronghold family, and where ever Warren was you would find Will and vice versa.

"But you're mommy's going to come soon and take you away," Will said, traces of worry in his voice.

"S'okay I can come visit," Warren answered.

"But what if the bad people come back?" Will asked.

Since the night his father had been taken away, Warren had started having nightmares about the people in blue that had taken his father away. He had even started sharing Will's bed at night, afraid that they might come back while he was asleep and take Will away from him too.

Warren never got a chance to answer. Inside the house they heard shouting and a big banging sound, followed by Steven Stronghold ordering Josie to take the boys and run.

Will started whimpering and Warren held him tighter to him. Both were terrified.

* * *

**Okay, another short chapter. Honestly when I started this story it was never meant to be this long. I had the whole thing written down in my notebook, but when I transfer to the computer I keep changing my mind and Ideas, so the chapter and story changes with it. I will update again when I can I usually wait for an idea to beat me over the head so I have no idea when that will be. Hopefully soon!**

**R&R Please!**


	16. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: See past chapters!**

**I would like to say thanks to all those who have reviewed or added me to their faves. It really inspires me to write quicker! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS!!**

**Sorry this took so long but I was pissed off earlier do to Ghost Writer no.3 over in Kingdom Hearts land. Is it just me, or does anybody else hate it when somebody will add a rant about you at the end of their story but not have the decency to PM you? I detest people who do this because it reeks of cowardice. Not to mention the fact that what I said was totally twisted and that idiot just didn't get the point. Any-who... enough of the mindless chatter lets get back to the story shall we?!**

* * *

Chapter 11

--

Warren looked up one last time just to see if maybe he had missed him. No such luck, Will hadn't showed. The restaraunt was closing and Will hadn't showed up, Warren didn't know whether to be mad or scared. Deciding to talk to the head ding bat, Warren got off a little earlier than usual and grabbed his coat and left before clean up. Heading out the door Warren prayed that Will had just forgotten that they were supposed to have dinner together, it wouldn't be that unusually Will could really be scatterbrained at times, and that nothing else had happened.

* * *

Will sat in the swing lost in his thoughts. Coming out had been easier than he thought, but he just couldn't understand why his dad went from angry to excepting when he had mentioned that he was with Warren.

On his way to meet Warren, Will had gotten sidetracked by that thought and had stopped in the park when thinking had nearly got him run over by a car. He had forgotten about the dinner plans.

Will figured that there was something he was missing, but he couldn't figure out what it was and nobody seemed inclined to tell him. Thinking back on the time since he had met Warren, Will realized that his parents had seemed way more open to letting him stay out late, or go somewhere they didn't really approve of, if they knew he was with Warren.

Even Layla didn't seem to garner the same trust from his parents that the pyro did, and Will had no idea why.

* * *

Warren had flown passed scared now he was down right terrified. Will didn't seem to be anywhere. He had stopped by Will's house to see if he was there, nothing. He had even called Layla, still nothing.

Thinking he might have missed Will on his rush to locate the boy, he began to backtrack, paying closer attention to the surrounding areas.

* * *

Will was so lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear the footsteps. Almost. Looking up, Will saw the object of his troubled thoughts walking passed the park. Then he remembered the date. Jumping up from the swing Will ran to catch up with the pyro, nearly falling more than once in his haste.

* * *

Warren heard the footsteps and turned quickly, ready to flame any mugger or would be attacker. When he caught sight of just who it was, relief rushed through him at seeing that his boyfriend was alive and well and not in the gutter like he had been worrying about. Then again Will was super strong and invulnerable, he could take most attackers with ease. Some how Warren had completely forgotten that little bit of info when Will hadn't shown up for dinner.

"Where were you?" Warren asked, once Will had gotten close enough that he didn't have to shout. He might as well have though, the hostility in his voice making it clear that he had gone from worried to pissed in less than a second.

"Warren, I am so sorry," Will started, but stopped when he saw the anger on the others face.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Do you have any idea how worried I was Will? I looked every where for you! No one seemed to have seen you since you left your house earlier!" Warren bit out between clenched teeth.

"I really am sorry Warren. I just started thinking about something that was bothering me and lost track of time. I didn't mean to make you worry," Will said quietly, hanging his head, tears coming to his eyes. He really didn't like making people mad at him, least of all Warren.

Warren saw the look on Will's face and decided that he didn't like being the reason behind it. It was the same look Will got when Layla had been cutting him down, and it almost broke his heart, knowing that he was the reason behind that look this time. That was enough to cool his temper down considerably. He never wanted to see that look on Will's face again, especialy not because of him.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Warren asked in a gentler tone.

Will took notice of the softness of the pyro's voice and looked up, seeing the anger gone from his eyes, and a soft smile on his lips, had Will smiling in return.

"Nothing much. It's just that my parents act weird whenever I mention your name," Will replied honestly.

"Uhm...Stronghold? Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't all parents act strange?" Warren asked, throwing Will a confused look.

"It's not that. It's just that they seem to trust you more than any other of my friends. When I told them I was gay, my dad nearly had a heart attack, but the second I mentioned your name he calmed down. I don't get it!" Will said, frustrated with the whole thing.

Warren stopped in his tracks at this, and Will nearly ran into him.

"GAH!" Will cried out as he stopped himself, just to trip on his feet and fall butt first on the sidewalk.

Will was trying to stand up when Warren spoke.

"You really don't remember, do you?" He asked his voice sounding haunted.

"Remember what Warren? What's going on?" Will asked, confused to say the least.

Warren just shook his head, grabbed Will's hand and led him back to the park. Sitting the younger boy on one of the swings, Warren took a seat on the swing next to him and in a low voice, began to explain everything.

* * *

**Yes, the next chapter will be another past event and probably the longest one yet.**

**R&R please! Constructive criticism always welcome!**


	17. Past Events 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed!**

**Okay, I'm really sorry about this chapter but I suck at fight scenes!**

* * *

Past Events 5

--

_"Josie! Take the boys and run!" The Commander yelled as the front door was hit with a fireball, the force of impact causing the door to explode from it's hinges and fly into the room with a loud crash._

_Jetstream was torn between wanting to help her husband and wanting to go to the boys. She knew that The Commander was in for a painful fight, at the same time she knew that she had to protect the children._

_"Josie, go now! Take the boys and leave!" The Commander yelled just as a fireball was thrown at him. Thankfully it missed._

_Making her mind up, Josie sprinted towards the back yard trying to get to Warren and Will. She didn't make it that far when a wall of fire rushed from the ground, effectively blocking her path._

_"Now now Josie, we can't have you running off now can we?" Baron Battle said, followed by a maniacal laugh._

* * *

_"Wen, I'm scawed," Will said, tightening his hold on the older boy trying to get as close as possible. Loud bangs and yelling could be heard from inside the house, but it was the laughter that made Warren's blood run cold. He knew that laugh, knew who it belonged to, but at the same time that laugh just didn't seem as if a human could make it let alone his father._

* * *

_Fireballs flew from one man while punches and kicks flew from the other. In the smoke and fire it was hard to tell who was winning, but none of that seemed to matter at this point, all that mattered was getting to the boys. Seeing that The Commander had Battle's attention for now, Jetstream made another attempt to get out of the house to find Will and Warren._

_Once again a wall of fire blocked her path._

_"Would you really do this to your own son Ray? Would you really make him watch as you killed people?" Jetstream screamed in near hysterics. She was frantic, she knew that the boys were in the back yard and could hear everything._

_"I have know idea what you're talking about my dear. Warren is perfectly safe with his mother," Battle stated calmly, still throwing fire at The Commander who was dodging effectively but was showing signs of exhaustion._

_"Warren isn't with Anna! We brought him here so she could get herself together. He's in the back yard with Will, hearing everything that's happening in here! Is that what you want? Do you want him afraid of you?" Jetstream told him, trying to calm herself down, to make Baron Battle see reason._

_"Ahhh...that makes everything easier then," Battle said, creating a wall of fire at his feet pushing it forward to hit The Commander and Jetstream. It made contact, pushing both heroes through a wall before it disappeared. Jetstream's last thought, before succumbing to the darkness pulling at her, was that she had failed to protect the kids._

* * *

_Warren couldn't hear anything from the house, all was silent, he knew that wasn't a good thing._

_"Come on Will, we gotta go!" Warren said, grabbing ahold of the younger boys hand and pulling him away from the tree. They started to run but didn't get far. Fire appeared in front of the boys, building in height before slowly disappearing. Baron Battle stood in front of them blocking their path, he had used fire to teleport._

_"Daddy?" Warren questioned hesitantly._

_"Yes son, it's time to go home," Battle told him, holding out his hand._

_Warren grabbed tighter to Will's hand and backed up. This man looked like his father in every way, except for his eyes. His eyes held a gleam of something that Warren had never seen before and it scared him._

_"Come now son, leave that brat and let me take you home where you belong," Battle said, his patience clearly waning._

_"NO!" Warren shouted, keeping the younger boy behind him. "He's not a brat, he's my friend!"_

_Warren could feel his fear mixing with anger. He knew he shouldn't tell his daddy no, but how could he ask him to let Will go. Will was his best-est friend! He couldn't, wouldn't let Will go. Something was wrong with his father, Warren could feel it, but he didn't know what._

_Unfortunately Warren was to young to realise that he had lost his father to madness._

* * *

_Jetstream came to slowly, trying to reign in her thoughts. Flashes of what had happened came to her and she looked around to make sure her husband was still alive, before swiftly turning to run out the back door._

* * *

_"That's enough Warren! You're coming with me NOW!" Battle snarled, advancing on Warren._

_With that, Warren's temper overrode his fear. Dropping Will's hand Warren stumbled back a few steps, the anger moving through him as if it were a living breathing entity. Fire raged through his body internally, looking for an outlet, finally manifesting on his fingertips in a bizarre outward dance of the anger he was feeling._

_Thinking of nothing else other than protecting his friend, the fire seemed to come alive and spread from his fingertips to his arms, across his chest before exploding outward towards his father, throwing the man back until he hit the back of the Stronghold's house unconscious._

* * *

_Jetstream came out just in time to see Warren's powers manifest, lashing out at his father and knocking him out. She ran to the boys wanting to make sure they were okay. Stopping just in front of them she saw Warren's flames die out as he grabbed ahold of Will and held him tight. Grabbing both boys Jetstream began walking away from the house to contact the police knowing that her husband could take care of Baron Battle if he woke up._

* * *

**Okay...another chapter down! I'll get the next one finished and up hopefully soon. R&R Please!**


	18. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Movie and characters belong to Disney.**

**Big huggles to all that reviewed! I love you guys!**

* * *

"It wasn't long after that that my mom came and got me," Warren said, speaking softly.

Through it all Will had remained silent, letting the older boy tell the story. Now he had know idea what to say. He was shocked that he couldn't remember what sounded like an important part of his childhood.

_'How come mom and dad never mentioned this before?'_

_'Why can't I remember it?'_

_'So this is why mom and dad are fine with me being with him?'_

The questions just kept bombarding his mind until he wanted to scream in anger and frustration. He wasn't entirely sure who he was angry at, himself for foregetting, Warren for not telling him sooner, or his parents for never mentioning this before.

"Why...h-how-?" Will just couldn't get the words out. It was almost like he had forgotten how to talk.

"Why can't you remember?" Warren said, voicing the question Will was unable to ask. Will nodded in response, not sure weather he could find his voice again at this point.

"I'm...not sure you were only four at the time. I guess you were just to young to hold on to the memory." Warren answered. Will could hear the sadness in the pyros voice. He knew that not being able to remember the events was hurting the older boy, but had know idea how to make things right again.

* * *

Warren's heart was close to being overwhelmed with sadness. The first time his powers had manifested, was when he lashed out at his father that day trying to protect Will, and the younger boy didn't even remember. Sure he had suspected that Will didn't remember, but it was completely different to KNOWING the boy didn't remember.

Warren had been excited last year when he had first gotten a glimpse of the younger boy, knowing immediately that it was his childhood friend. That had all changed however, during lunch when he had been staring at the younger boys back trying to get his attention. Will had looked back with a hint of fear an absolutely no recognition of who he was, even going as far as asking his friends who he was. Yes, he had heard them talk he wasn't def.

It was at that moment Warren's heart had broken into pieces. His friend didn't even remember him! Later in the hall After that bitch was done flirting with Will, Will had literally ran into him. Staring into the younger boys eyes, Warren had felt his hurt turn to rage. How could he not remember! How could he forget something that was so important to Warren!

The time Warren had spent with the Strongholds had meant a lot to Warren when he was younger. It was Will's younger self that had kept the older boy from a complete break down when everything had seemed to go wrong with his family. That he could just forget something like that...Warren hadn't known what to think, or even what to feel after that.

After the run-in in the hall, Warren's temper had manifested outward. From the fight in the lunchroom, to taking Layla to the dance, it had all been done just to provoke Will's temper. It wasn't until the dance when Warren had believed that Will was dead that he regretted the way he had treated the younger boy. There was no way to explain the relief and joy he had felt when he saw Will through the broken window ready to take on Royal Pain again. Warren had realized that maybe now was the time to let the anger and hurt go and just start over. And that's exactly what he'd done. Becoming Will's friend all over again.

Little by little his heart had started to mend, the pain and anger being replace by happiness, old memories being replaced by new memories. But looking back on that time last year, Warren realized a few things that he had never really seen before. The anger he felt at WIll's jealousy of him for taking Layla to the dance instead of being jealous of Layla asking him to the dance, or the pride he had felt as Will had stood up to him in the lunchroom fight even though he hadn't gained his powers yet. All of it jumbled in Warren's mind and he thought that maybe he had been in love with Will even before he admitted it to himself. The only question now was weather or not he could get over his friend, and now boyfriend, forgetting that they had had a past together and focus on the future. Or weather the past would keep getting in the way.

Needing to think Warren stood up silently and began walking away ignoring Will's pleading calls for him to come back.

* * *

**I know I completely suck for stopping the chapter here but I'm just not sure weather I want to seperate them for awhile or not. Not sure when the next chapter will be I haven't even started it yet. DON'T WORRY once I get an idea of how I want the story to go it won't take very long to write it. I've completely done away with the notbook at this point. I was straying to far away from the ideas I had down anyway.**

**Like it? Hate it? R&R Please!**


	19. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: AGAIN I own nothing!**

**Okay, sorry I haven't gotten back on the reviews, my e-mail keeps filing them in the junk mail folder. I think that I have the problem fixed now and again thanks to all that reviewed.**

**HelloLish-Don't worry! I was threatened with bodily harm if I separated the boys.**

**Armor90-Sorry that the last chapter made you sad sweetie!**

**I'm not entirely certain that this Chapter is any better, but I tried! ; )**

* * *

Chapter 13

--

Will was confused and hurt. Warren was walking away because Will couldn't remember the past. Will knew the older boy was hurting, but he had kinda figured that maybe they could work it out. Apparently that wasn't the case if Warren was walking away.

_'Are you just going to let him go?'_a voice inside his head questioned. Will thought about it he truely he did.

**'If Warren doesn't want to work it out then why should I?'** he questioned the voice.

_'Because he's hurting and honestly doesn't know what to do right now?'_ the voice reasoned.

**'He's not the only one hurting you know!'** Will shouted mentally.

_'Oh stop being so selfish and grow a pair! You know damn well he would go after YOU if the situation was reversed!'_ the voice shouted right back

And Will DID know. He knew Warren wouldn't just let him walk away, he would see the matter resolved and wouldn't give up until it was. Bracing himself in advance for the anger that Warren was likely to direct at him, he stood up and began running, trying to catch up to that damn pyro.

_'That's a boy! Go get your man!'_

* * *

Warren heard the footsteps coming up fast behind him, he didn't even have time to turn and brace himself before he was shoved roughly up against the side of the building.

"Oh no, you're not going to walk away from this!" Will all but snarled.

Looking down, Warren could barely make out Will's features. But if he had to guess, he would say Will was...Oh... I don't know...PISSED! Warren didn't know weather to be afraid or amused, after all Will didn't get angry often.

"Is that your answer for everything? To just walk away?" Will hissed out between clenched teeth...from the sound of it.

"What are you talking about Will? I just need some time to think," Warren replied evenly.

"Time to think? You just got up and left Warren, no goodbye no nothin!" Will growled, shoving Warren harder into the wall.

Any amusement that Warren may have felt was quickly turning to anger. He really didn't like being shoved around, especially if he wasn't the one doing the shoving. Knowing he wouldn't hurt Will, Warren concentrated on the anger and let it flow through him until his arms caught on fire. That was enough for Will to release him. Other than the lunchroom thing last year, Warren hadn't used fire against the younger boy again. There really wasn't much point since Will was invulnerable.

Will backed up a bit, just enough to give Warren his space. Seeing that, Warren alowed the fire to die out, pretty sure that Will wasn't going to force him up against another wall anytime soon.

Taking a deep breath Warren started talking.

'Look Will...I just need time to think. I'm not walking away from this thing between us," Warren said, hoping the younger boy would understand what he was trying to say.

* * *

Will looked at the ground sheepishly. He didn't understand why he had gotten so mad, but as he was catching up to Warren the anger had started to come. He figured it was probably from fear and uncertainty. Fear, because he hadn't known weather he had been fast enough to reach Warren before he disappeared completely from sight, and uncertainty, because he wasn't sure that once he did catch up, Warren would even talk to him.

"Is that all this is to you...a...THING?" Will questioned, feeling his heart ache. How could Warren call what they had a THING? To Will it was much more than that.

"No Will, it's more than just a THING. I love you. But if I can't let the past go, then how can there be any hope for the future?" Warren replied.

Hearing Warren confess his love nearly made Will shout with joy, until he caught the last part of what the pyro said. Warren wanted to let go of the past? Why? Even though Will couldn't remember the past, he wanted to. He wanted to remember what Warren had been like as a child, wanted so badly to remember their friendship and the time Warren had spent with him, he was positive that he had been really happy spending time with the older boy when he was younger. But more importantly, he wanted Warren to HELP him remember.

"Warren, you don't need to let the past go. help me remember it," Will pleaded, having no doubt that if anybody could make him remember it would be the pyro.

* * *

Will wanted his help to remember? Just how the hell was he supposed to do that?

Warren thought. Looking into Will's eyes, he could see the fear and desperation in them. Warren knew he wouldn't be able to walk away again.

Pulling Will close, Warren leaned down to rest his forehead against Will's.

"I don't know how to make you remember Will," Warren whispered quietly.

"S'okay. We'll figure something out, just please don't leave me," Will begged in a whisper.

Looking back on the past, Warren realized that even if he had wanted to leave Will, he couldn't. Will was so much apart of his life, part of his heart that, leaving would destroy both of them. Walking away from Will in the park was what he had thought he had to do, so that he could think. But he realized that he was doing what Will had accused him of, Running.

Running from the past, from the pain, from the anger, and the fear. Maybe now was a good time to stop.

"I won't leave you Will. Things will work out, they usually do," Warren said with conviction.

Leaning further down, he pressed his lips to Will's in a gentle kiss. Pulling back before they could get carried away he barely heard Will's whispered words.

"I love you too."

END

* * *

**Don't kill me !! Yes, this story is finished! All that's left is the epilogue, which I'll get up as soon as I can.**

**Like it? Hate it? R&R Please!**


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: you guys know the drill!**

**I Just wanted to take the time to thank everyone who stuck with this story from good punctuation to bad. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! : )**

**Special thanks to HelloLish for always dropping a kind word that kept me updating quickly.**

**And also Jeune Chat for taking the time to give me some constructive criticism and encouragement.**

**BIG HUGGLES FOR ALL!! **

**yes I redid the smut scene. I wasn't happy with it though I'm not sure it's any better now. Oh well, enjoy!:)**

* * *

Epilogue: Five years later

--

Warren was racing around the room trying to get the last minute details taken care of before Will came home. Tonight was a special night for both of them. Lighting the last of the candles, Warren surveyed the room to make sure everything was taken care of.

Candles check.

Roses check.

sparkling cider check. (neither of the boys drank alcohol.)

Romantic music check.

Dinner check.

letting out a sigh of relief, Warren crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for Will to walk in. The boys had gotten their own apartment, much to the disappointment of Layla ( the foolish girl still believed she had a chance with Will), shortly after Will had graduated. Neither Warren's mom or Will's parents had objected to them living together, in fact they seemed to act like it was a given thing.

The past five years hadn't always been smooth. Like any relationship there had been road bumps, but nothing the boys couldn't get through as long as they were together. The hardest had been school, not everyone had been excepting of a homosexual relationship. Warren couldn't count the number of time FAG, and often worse had been painted on his or Will's locker. But considering that Will was extremely strong and Warren would burn anybody alive had they said it to their faces, it wasn't surprising that they never found out who had pray painted the word.

Their friends were a different matter entirely. Magenta had been genuinely happy for them, giving them both hugs that squeezed the breath out of them, Zach had stood in shocked silence for a moment before asking questions so rapidly both the boys had nearly passed out from dizziness, And Ethan had just smile and nodded his head like he hadn't expected anything else.

Layla on the other hand had given both boys a sad smile told them she was happy for them before she quietly walked away. Warren wasn't to upset over her reaction (actually he just didn't care), however, Will had been since he and Layla had been good friends for so long. After some time she had come around slowly, she even had the nerve to hit on Will a time or two, only to be put in her place by a territorial Warren.

As for Will memories of him and Warren when they were younger? He had slowly begun to remember thanks to pictures that Josie had taken of the two of them when they were younger. He hadn't remember everything, but for Warren it was enough to know that he remember some. And maybe someday he would remember all of it.

So lost in his thoughts was he, that he barely heard the front door open and close.

"Warren," he heard Will call.

"In the kitchen," he called back.

hearing the footsteps come closer, Warren straightened up from his relaxed pose and took a deep breath, tonight was a special night for both of them.

* * *

As Will stood in the entry way to the kitchen, he was amazed. There were candles on the table and counter tops, a crystal vase in the center of the table was filled with roses, and two plates filled with, what looked to be pizza, sat on the table one on each side.

Will had to stifle a laugh, it was no secret that neither he nor Warren could cook.

"What's all this Ren?" Will questioned, though he already knew the answer.

"Please don't tell me you forgot," Warren said.

At that Will laughed.

"No, I didn't forget that today's our five year anniversary," Will said, nearly laughing again when he heard Warren's sigh of relief and the muttered "THANK GOD!"

"But, I AM surprised that you remembered," Will continued.

'Oh come on Will, I only forgot that one year and you can't really blame me for it. I was stuck in a tree for gods sake!" Warren said in exasperation.

Will remembered that year well. Warren had decided to become a fire fighter after graduation and his first call had come in on their first anniversary. Apparently a cat had gotten stuck in a tree and Warren had had to climb up and rescue the poor creature, in the process he had managed somehow to get himself stuck. It had taken three hours for his poor associates to get him unstuck. Warren may have forgotten their anniversary that year, but Will had gotten blackmail material to last a life time.

"Alright. It wasn't fare of me to bring that up I'll admit, after all I did foregive you," Will said around a snicker.

"You hungry?" Warren asked, in a pitiful attempt to change the subject.

"Not for food," Will said, walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Warren's waist.

"Then what ARE you hungry for?" Warren asked. He should have known better.

Will gave the pyro a wicked smile before he pushed him back against the counter and dropped to his knees, undoing Warren's pants.

* * *

"Will, what are you-"

Warren didn't get to finish his question as Will had chosen that moment to run his tongue along the underside of Warren's cock. He really shouldn't have been surprised at Will's boldness and playfulness, as they were just a couple of the things Warren loved most about the younger boy.

"Will," Warren moaned as Will wrapped his fingers around his dick and began a slow stroking rhythm. Warren was trying hard to hold back the shivers coursing through his body but failed miserably when the younger boy leaned forward and took the pyros cock between his lips.

"OH FUCK!" Warren cried as he felt Will deep throat him, the pleasure intense and made more so when the younger boy began to fondle Warren's balls and make humming noises, his throat spasming around the head of Warrens Cock and sending waves of ecstasy up his spine.

Warren was panting and trying not to thrust his hips and choke the younger boy but his control was nearly gone. push nearly to the breaking point with the pleasure Will was giving him with his mouth. Warren reached down to the younger boy a gripped the back of his head gently, guiding his head into movement.

"So good Will," Warren moaned, as Will pulled back so that just the head was left in his mouth, his tongue playing with the slit. Hands reached up under Warren's shirt to gently drag his nails down the pyros chest catching on the boys nipples and causing him to arch and keen with the desire raging through him.

"Fuck, enough Will," Warren panted out grabbing the younger boy by the shoulders and pulling him up to crush their mouths together. Warren licked at Will's lips tasting the pre-cum that lingered, before sealing their mouths and driving his tongue deep exploring every inch of the moist cavern he knew so well yet seemed different every time they kissed.

Warren pulled away from the kiss to lick along Will's jaw, loving the boys taste. It was citrusy and innocent and uniquely Will. Running suckling kisses along Will's neck he grabbed the younger boys butt and lifted , causing Will to wrap his legs around Warren's waist. Walking towards the bedroom like that Warren bit down and Will's collar bone, loving how the younger boy cried out and writhed against him begging for more.

Once inside the bedroom, Warren let his precious bundle slide down until his feet hit the floor before he stripped them both completely wanting nothing more then to feel Will naked and beneath him.

Pulling Will to him once more, he led the boy to the bed and laid him down crawling on top before the younger could even blink.

Spreading the boys legs, Warren adjusted himself to kneel between them while his hand reached for the lube kept on the nightstand. squeezing out a small amount, Warren rubbed the lube on his cock before positioning himself. After nearly five years of almost nightly sex, no prep was needed and Warren rammed in almost brutally holding back wasn't an option this time.

* * *

Will screamed as Warren slammed into him, hitting his prostate on the first thrust. Will knew that this time was going to be hard and fast, the teasing he had done in the kitchen almost guaranteed it.

"FUCK!" Will cried out as Warren pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in again. After that Warren set a fast pace pulling almost all the way out before ramming home. Both boys were covered in sweat Warren was grunting and growling seeming nearly animalistic in his desire to fuck Will into the mattress. Will was screaming, moaning and groaning below, almost in tears at the ecstasy Warren was bring to him.

"Please Warren, Please," Will begged, feeling desire reaching it's peak and needing to let go.

"Please what, Will? What do you need?" Warren asked, or rather growled. Slowing down his thrust watching how the other boys face contorted into what looked like pain.

"Warren, PLEASE!" Will sobbed, his dick starting to hurt from unreleased passion.

"Tell me," Warren growled, his thrust picking up speed but keeping them shallow enough that the other boy couldn't find release.

"OH...OH GOD! FUCK ME REN...FUCK ME HARD AND FAST!" Will begged, writhing in near agony under the pyro.

"A you wish" Warren said, ramming into the younger boy once again. Reaching down, he grabbed ahold of Wills cock squeezing and stroking to the same rhythm he fucked the boy. At that Will came undone.

"WARREN!" Will screamed out, eyes squeezing tightly shut, back arching off the bed, body racked in spasm as he came over Warren's hand and both of their stomachs. Two, three thrusts later he heard Warren scream his name as he felt hot liquid fill his ass to overflowing.

* * *

Pulling himself out of Will's hot body, Warren collapsed to the side of Will, not wanting to crush the younger boy. Neither boy said anything, both to busy panting and trying to collect themselves.

Warren felt his breathing finally even out and he reached his arm out to pull Will to him, wanting to just hold the love of his life. They stayed like that for awhile, Warren on his back, Will curled at his side head resting on the pyro's chest.

"This wasn't what I had planned," Warren said finally, breaking the silence.

'Oh? You mean you didn't want us to have sex tonight?" Will asked innocently.

"That's not what I meant Will," Warren said sighing and running the hand that wasn't holding Will through his ebony hair. "It's just that I had this whole night figured out. First we would have a romantic dinner and talk then I was...I was going to..."

"You were going to what, Warren?" Will asked, sensing rather than seeing the uncertainty and fear in his boyfriend.

Sighing one last time, Warren decided to pull the trigger. He got out of bed, much to Will's protest, and went over to pick up his pants. Digging around in the pockets, he finally found what he was looking for. Taking hesitant steps, Warren walked back to the bed and sat down next to Will's hip.

"It's just that...I mean... you and I..." Warren cringing at his botched attempts at speech, took a deep breath then then said in a rush "LookWillwe'vebeentogetherforfiveyearsnowandIknowwecan'tgetmarriedbecauseofthestupidlawsbutIwaswondering...wouldyoucommittome?"

Will was shocked speechless as Warren opened a small jewelry box to reveal a beautiful wedding band. On one side a small flame was etched on the other side held a pair of wings and in the center there was a Sapphire. Will was sure he had never seen anything more stunning. Taking to long to answer Warren had taken the silence for a no and had started moving away mumbling something about it being a stupid idea to begin with.

Coming out of his shock Will grabbed Warren's arm to stop the older boy from standing before he launched himself at the pyro.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! of course I'll commit to you!" Will cried out before burying his face in Warren's chest. His tears mixing with his laugh. They both knew that as long as they stuck together, they would both be just fine.

_"Wen, do you think we'll be fwens foreva?" four year old Will asked, voice slightly muffled by the older boys shirt._

_"Course we will dummy," Little Warren replied lazily._

* * *

**Yes I know I suck at sex scenes! I'll get over.**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this story. I'm thinking about maybe a sequel about the in between years. But for now this stroy is finished!**

**Like it? Hate it? R&R Please**


End file.
